


fascinating

by dinEli



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And this is one of them, Gen, I don't know how to tag this, Kid Fic, because i believe for some reason that scott was once the new kid, i also have my own headcanons, idk idk man, so it's not an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinEli/pseuds/dinEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or how the new kid from Sacramento saves Isaac's first day of Elementary School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fascinating

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy your reading!

The first time it happens, he's 6 and has just scrapped his knee on the hard ground of the school's sidewalk. 

The very first day of elementary was over, and he was trotting his way out of the gates, biting his nails, anxious for his dad to appear and pick him up so he wouldn't have to stay surrounded by strangers, anxious about the way Lydia Martin had giggled at his old blue shoes, and _still so_ anxious about having to introduce himself in front of the entire class so as to not upset his new teacher. A lot of parents were hurriedly coming in and out of the building, and one of them, a particularly big woman, stumbles on Isaac in her haste, making him misplace a step and end on his fours on the school's pavement.

Apparently, nobody notices, but still, his face burns hot with embarrassment (and a bit of anger), and, as he ascends from the ground, he feels this painfully stretching on his right knee; as it turns out, it's bright red, scratched and even bleeding a little, and Isaac can't stop himself from letting out an anguished whine.

He then quickly proceeds on biting his lip so hard it probably injures the soft skin as well, because it's the _first day_ and he _can't_ be a cry-baby on his first day; and he stays a few minutes swallowing his sobs, holding his thigh as if the motion would stop his knee from aching.

That is, until the new kid, this skinny, shaggy haired boy from Sacramento that liked to color his drawings in bright yellow softly touches his shoulder and asks, wearing this wide eyed and furrowed expression on his tanned face, "Whoa, buddy, did you hurt yourself?", in this tone that in nothing resembles childish curiosity; it sounds a hell lot like _actual_ concern.

And Isaac's resolve sort of breaks; he stares at his feet, avoiding the other boy's _sympathy_ and starts mumbling what seems like an explanation, his lips trembling with incoming sobs. The new kid listens to his whole tale with professional attention, like he had made it his mission in life to understand how did Isaac bruise his knee-

and Isaac _really_ wishes he remembered the kid's name, for he was _different_ and had this funny habit of wrinkling his brows and pulling his tongue out when concentrating.

He is all ears to the whole story, plus Isaac's endless whining of how much it _hurts_ and gives him a reassuring smile only a few moms and the nicest teachers must have mastered.

"Don't worry about it, Isaac!", the kid drags him by the wrist to a small wooden bench near the school's entry. "My mom is a nurse, you know," throws him a crooked smile and makes him sit on said bench, "She _heals_ those bruises in a second! She's taught me how, because I'm her-", then there's more face scrunching, and enlightenment, " _apprentice_!!!! Yes, I'm her apprentice! Let me just grab my-", and he goes on babbling about _procedures_ while taking out a few _supplies_ , as he calls them, from his red-with-flowers bag.

Less than a minute later the new kid is gently holding Isaac's injured knee with a hand and applying some wettish _thing_ on it with the other and it kind of stings and Isaac hisses and his eyes water but then the other boy is blowing carefully over the scratch, caressing Isaac's calf and- and he feels _safe_.

(Looked out for.)

He lets out a gush of breath and beams up at Isaac from his spot on the floor, as if proud of their hard work, and Isaac is struck by this huge desire to become this kid's _best friend_.

 _Because, honestly, the new boy from Sacramento is kind of_ fascinating.

By the time his dad finds him sit on the bench, swaying his legs a little, Isaac's got a cute blue band-aid on one knee, a lollipop on his hand and a relaxed smile on his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I'm addicted to this trope. But I can't help it.  
> Might as well use it [winks]
> 
> And if you want, I'm on [tumblr](https://a-good-finder.tumblr.com), and it'd be nice to talk about whatever :)


End file.
